The Lost Red VS Blue
by zzdragon
Summary: After dropping off Donut and Doc at Valhalla the remaining Reds, Blues and Freelancers were on their way to Blood Gulch but before they even get close to a planet named Chorus a unknown anomaly will send 6/8 of them to the IDW Transformers world what enemies will become friends and friends will become enemies.


Alarms went off through out the UNSC Ammunition Ship class named 'Hand of Merope' as the crew went to their quarter as seven familiar colorful soldiers wearing the Mjolnir powered Mark VI armor and one in Rogue rush into the bridge, then a familiar blue AI soldier hologram had appear in front of the female teal soldier, these soldiers are the Reds, Blues and the two former Agents of Project Freelancer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" the hologram shouted at a white and grey crewmen.

"Well the ship's sensors had pick up a odd gravitational pull from the planet we're pass by." the crewmen answer the AI's question unaware of the maroon soldier let out a sigh.

"Captain I had run a scan on the planet and it's Chorus and there signs of Sangheili tech on it, but there are no sign of the Covenant and there human life signs!" another crewmen said.

"WHAT!?" the Captain shouted while the former sim-troopers and Freelancers were confuse.

Then the AI fragment of memories thought about it and came to what he needed.

"From what I remember about Chorus it's the last human colony that was made before the great war and no one in the UNSC had ever received a report from there if the colony had been destroy or it survive some how." Epsilon said making everybody wide-eye behind their visors.

"Sir there also a unknown anomaly is forming around the ship, but thank god to whom ever activated the Slipspace Drive engines because the energy shield that protect the ship while it's going at Splipspace has slow down the anomaly." the crewmen said making Sarge feel like a hero.

"But because the dumb ass that had design this ship's power system when ever a cable is unplugged like the main lights or the restrooms lights will shut down everything else!" as the crewmen said all the computers and other systems had turn off.

'Seriously who designs it that even the useless cable getting unplugged would make the whole ship lose power, worst ship design ever of all time.' Washington thought to himself.

"What about the escape pods?" the captain ask the crewmen.

"Luckly for us they aren't effected by the mass system shut down and we have about seven minutes before the anomaly fully incase the ship." as that was said the ship had shaken at that everybody rush to the escape pods, while most soldiers that wasn't stationed on any ship would had their belongings still pack and able to grab and go, but the Grif family doesn't believe in leaving a clean room.

"GRIF WE'RE ON THIS SHIP FOR ONLY TWO DAYS!" Simmons shouted as he saw the room nearly full of trash as his orange armored teammate dig around the room looking for something.

"Simmons why are you stopin...BY TEDDY ROOSEVELT'S BEAR HUNT GRIF YOU'RE THE MOST DISGUSTING HUMAN BEING THAT I HAVE EVER MET!" Sarge said as he saw the mountain of garbage.

Grif had found his dirty duffle bag as he nearly run over his teammates lucky for him Sarge and simmons move out of the way, as the Red team had made it to the escape pods they saw Carolina enter one then launch it they notice there were only one pod left as they run to it and jump in and landed in a pile but for once Grif was on the bottom of the pile.

"Thank god Donut had decided to stay at Valhalla with Doc." Simmons said as he knew his former pink armored teammate would say something about holes and jumping at them while in the pile.

* * *

Mean while Washington and Caboose were waiting for their teal colored team mate the ship shake again because the anomaly was closing in on the ship while being pull down toward the planet below then the last member of Blue team had step out of the room he was in.

"WHAT HAD TAKEN YOU SO LONG?" Washington shouted at Tucker as they run to the escape pods, their quarters were three floors above the escape pods.

"Well thanks to Church I needed to make another copy of my 'Home movies' for my helmet good thing I make copies on cloud, flash-drive and on SD cards." Tucker answered the question as them enter the stairwell.

"PORN!? YOU'RE ABOUT TO COST US OUR LIFES FOR SMUT WHAT THE HELL!" Washington shouted at the teal sim soldier.

"HEY I BET YOU HAVE NAKED PICTURES OF EVERY FEMALE FREELANCER!" Tucker countered then started to prey that Carolina didn't hear what he said.

"One I only knew five female freelancers, two one of them is Carolina and she were dating York at the time, three one of them were a lesbian, four C.T. and I stay in the friends zone, five I told you about South and you already know what Tex is like!" Washington told him as they keep climbing down, at hearing that C.T. was a girl had stop Tucker.

"Wait C.T. was a girl? since when?" Tucker ask as try to catch up with his team.

"WE'LL TALK ABOUT THE TWO C.T.S ONCE WE'RE IN A POD!" Wash shouted at Tucker from the door way they need to go through.

"Wait two?" the teal colored sim-soldier said in confusion after he went through the door way.

They saw Caboose enter the last pod as Wash and Tucker make into the pod Washington hit the lauch button when they felt it enter space that the Blues notice they are with the Reds in the pod.

"So how are there two C.T.s?" Tucker ask to break the awkward moment.

"Wait what?" Sarge and Grif said at the same time.

* * *

Once all the escape pods had been launch from the ship it enter lock down, everyone in the pods could see the anomaly is a black mass that act like a white blood cell destroying a virus as the ship's energy shield was feinting, the mass remember them of the black substances they had saw in either a movie or show.

"OH NO IT'S THE DARK WATER IT WILL DESTROY ALL OF US!" Caboose shouted as he wrestle Grif for the controls of their pod.

"YOU IDIOT THAT ISN'T THE DARK WATER IT'S SOMETHING MORE WORSE THAN A CARTOON LIVING OIL!" the orange armored sim soldier told the blue armored sim soldier.

{Washington, Sarge can you hear me?} a voice through the pod radio catch the two leaders attention.

{Yes Carolina we hear you.} Wash had turn his helmet radio to match the pod's.

{Why is your pod acting like it's out of control?} their female team mate ask the question that was on her and Epsilon's minds.

{Caboose thinks the anomaly is the Dark Water from The Pirates of Dark Water show and is trying to take control of the pod} Washington answer the question he heard a odd sound on the other side of the radio.

"Uh oh!" at that everyone look at the navy blue armor sim soldier and saw most of the pod's controls were destroyed.

* * *

{GOD DAMN IT!...} the line went dead Carolina look through the window and she to see the guys pod going in a direct heading for a white spot in the anomaly, as Carolina and Epsilon saw their friends entering certain death as there were no more signs of the escape pod.

"Carolina let's make sure our friends death won't go to waste!" Epsilon said if there were some one behind this he will make them pay.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the Reds and 2/3 of the Blues screamed as their pod were out of control as for the 1/3 of the Blues.

"WWWWWEEEEE!" Caboose shouted as he enjoying the wild pod ride.

"I KNEW CABOOSE WOULD BE THE DEATH OF US! WHY DIDN'T WE JUST LEAVE HIM WITH DOC AND DONUT?" Simmons and Tucker shouted at the same time, then a rainbow energy wave wash over the pod most of it's systems into over drive or were destroyed.

"I'M NOT LEAVIN THE LIVING WORLD WITH ANY REGRETS!" Sarge shouted as he started to beating on Grif, as said orange armor soldier were try eat all the MRIs.

Then small light spheres began to fill up the pod while the rest of the Blood Gulchers are still either screaming or making sure that they have no regrets, Caboose find the light to be pretty so he try touch the orbs only to have the lights transformed into small orbs and fly deeper in the black void, the Blood Gulchers saw a bright golden light and it was growing.

"Well this wasn't how I thought my life would end, but at least I have friends in the end." Washington said as he close his eyes while he smile under his helmet.

* * *

In space a white ship with some pillars sticking out as it exit from some form of higher drive inside of the ship were Autonomous Robotic Organisms also known as Transformers, the ship in question is the Lost Light captain by Rodimus.

"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED? PERCEPTOR? MAINFRAME? HIGHBROW? ANYONE? COME ON?" Rodimus shouted so everyone could hear him while the alarms were going off.

"WE QUANTUM JUMPPED BEFORE WE WERE READY! WE'VE HOPPED HALFWAY ACROSS THE GALAXY AND WE'RE FLYING BLIND, AND I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T KNOW WHY!" a red and blue autobot with a odd head behind Rodimus answer the question as he check the over all systems report his name is Mainframe.

"DAMAGE?" the Autobot captain ask making sure that his ship isn't too badly damage.

"ONE OF THE REAR THRUSTERS EXPLODED, DECK 6 IS IN FLAMES AND-OH NO." Mainframe answer but found something.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Rodimus ask worry what it could be.

"SOME HOW THE IMPOSSIBLE JUST BECOME THE POSSIBLE A ESCAPE POD HAD CAME OUT OF TRANSWARP AND HEADED STRAIGHT FOR US!" at that moment they felt the Lost Light move as the pod impacted them.

"THE ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT IT IS THE POD SEALED THE HULL BREACH NOW WE ARE NEED SOMEBODY TO GET THAT POD OUT THE SHIP SO THE REPAIR SYSTEMS CAN GO TO WORK!" Mainframe told his captain, while at the deck where the pod is at a lone figure had came out of their hiding place and breaking the pod window and drag out those who were in there, the first was a steel colored bot with yellow trim his optics were cover by a visor be sides from the wheels the savior couldn't tell what the bot's alt mode is, the next is a maroon color seeker it was easy to tell since the wings and thrusters were a dead give away while most seekers had either a box like head or a more pointed head this bot didn't have neither the bot's head is a odd mix of both, the last bot that the figure had save was very hard to get out of the pod giving the size different between them wasn't too bad and what make the situation worst is the different of alt-modes no matter what size those whom transformed into tanks are more weigh than a bot that is five times their sizes.

"I don't understand why we have to remove this thing?" a bot's voice came from above, the figure knew that one of the bots on deck five most be trying to get the pod off the ship, but whom is he talking to?

"SHUT UP HYPERION AT LEASTH YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHOM USING HIS OUTLINER POWER TO REMOVE THIS POD!" another bot shouted to the now named Hyperion.

"Hey Polaris doesn't this pod look like something that the humans would built?" Hyperion ask the figure saw what was about to happen the unknown bot quickly running to their hiding spot and get a bazooka.

As soon the figure get back to where they were at the pod shot out of the ship by Polaris over power his Polarity control, he had lost focus on the pod because of Hyperion's question so not only the pod was jettison but the two Autobots as well, most of the bots on deck one through five had went to their suites that way none of them would be suck out to space.

The figure had pull the trigger on the weapon and it fired a big pink sphere once it hit a jagged piece of metal the pink sphere pop sealing hole.

"THE HEAT SHIELDS ARE IN PLACE. RODIMUS?" Mainframe said waiting for the next order.

"SET US DOWN, WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL WE FIND OUT WHY THE QUANTUM ENGINES MALFUNCTIONED." Rodimus told the Bridge crew, while a white and red coated mech check his control his helm was more for a seeker this the third in command of the Lost Light Drift.

"SENSORS INDICATE WE'RE MISSING BOTH HYPERION AND POLARIS, THEY ALSO SAY THAT THERE ARE THREE CYBERTRONIANS IN THE POD MOST LIKELY THEY'RE NAILS." Drift told Rodimus.

"I'LL FORM A SEARCH AND RESCUE TEAM ONCE WE'RE LANDED ON THE SURFACE OF THIS PLANET." Rodimus said over the alarms then they slowly die down.

"Rodimus the only ones that could had survive are those inside of the pod, I'm sorry to say this but it's most likely that Hyperion and Polaris are dead." Mainframe told his captain.

"We don't know that for all we know Polaris may had pull himself and Hyperion on to the pod and had found a way to get in the pod." Rodimus said back as he walk toward the Conference room.

'I won't allow what happen to my first command happen again and if there is a double agent on board I'll offline them myself before they can do anything.' Rodimus thought to himself.

* * *

Back on Cybertron a all to familiar white and red seeker sat in his chair things was going good for him opening a com link that no other Cybertronian or human knows about.

{Everthing is going just as planned at my end, how is things on your end?} Starscream listen to the other bot's telling him how their part of their plans, the former SIC of the Decepticons smile and nodded until he hear how Prowl get them lock up on one of the lost moons.

{That Prowl for you if he was a Freelancer like those blue Triplets then he would be dead on some icy hell planet while battling against only his own teammates but also the team of idiots they were sent to fight against or frozen to death because they forget to recharge their suit powercells.} Starscream said with a laugh at the memory of the first Blue team while no one in Project Freelancer knew where those three Red soldiers came from.

* * *

Back in the Reds and Blues home dimension a soldier in Steel colored Scout armor is walk around in a box canyon the soldier's orange trim shine in the sun light, when they finally found what they were looking for.

"Well isn't this what I always wanted." the soldier said in a sarcastic male voice as he contact some one.

{Hey Locus tell the guys at the tower thank you for the GIANT RAMEN BOWL!} the soldier shouted the last part as he look over the remains of the Hand of Merope which was just the tip of the ship in the shape of a Ramen bowl.


End file.
